


【Jondami】Kiss And Killing（PWP）

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO世界观但不典型, M/M, 不适宜未成年阅读, 人物OOC警告, 幻肢疼痛警告, 开车不熟练车技很一般
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: 达米安分化成了Omega，解决热潮他有新的办法……
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 39





	【Jondami】Kiss And Killing（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文献给 风苟 太太

达米安并不惊讶自己分化成Omega——过早闭合的骨骼生长、光滑细腻的皮肤肌理、倾向速度而非强力的攻击方式，这些特征都不难推测他的第二性征。

达米安抽出袖匕，捏起被捆之人的下巴，墨绿的眼睛盯着毒贩散发出恐慌和绝望的神情。

“别动，我说了不杀你。”  
少年处在变声期的声音有些低沉，在枪战和搏斗后的气息毫无波动。  
俘虏的双膝都已经被他踢断，跪在灰尘中庞然的身体只能卑微抬头仰视少年冷峻的面容。  
达米安扯下衣角一块布料，蘸着囚犯的眼泪擦拭干净他左边脸颊的一片肌肤，动作缓慢堪称温柔。

“可能有点疼。”

才开口时锋利的刀刃便毫无犹豫刺入皮肤表层，少年手法娴熟地画出流畅的“S”，字母尾梢勾连到嘴角，像扭曲的半笑。  
面部神经的剧痛让囚犯挣扎不已，空旷的烂尾楼找不到合适的固定物，达米安弯曲膝盖拧住囚犯的脖子，右手扯着头发将他的侧脸固定在自己的刀锋之下。  
“乖，马上就好了。”  
达米安的脊椎窜上一阵兴奋的颤栗，严酷的训练或搏斗的胜利都不能给他这种快感，看到赤红的血流淌下来，只有这种视觉刺激让他感到真正的快乐。

达米安习惯将“i”写成华丽的花体，轻盈的勾转一气呵成，他轻巧地剜掉上面一小块皮肤，像一颗红色的痣。  
怀里的俘虏还在颤抖，达米安不耐烦收紧了腿上的力道，喉管被压迫的粗重呼吸让他感到异样。通常渣滓怕死的本能会让他们宁愿忍受刺青的剧痛而不要在他完成作品时惹怒他，而身下这个俘虏胸膛起伏、双眼泛红。

原本铁腥味的空气中多了一丝一缕说不清的幽甜。  
达米安警惕地看向四周，并无异样，他不屑应对那些恐惧毒气或者什么催情的花招，他扯掉毒贩嘴里塞着的布条。  
奇怪，这个气味越来越浓密，他却找不到源头。  
“你……”  
达米安还没有开口质问，毒贩原本蜷缩的身形忽然挺直，黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，没有畏缩和恐惧，而代之以激烈的欲望。  
“你是Omega……”呼痛的惨叫折磨过的喉咙被情欲烧得哑不成声。

达米安意识到他第一次发情期到了，气味的源头就是他自己。  
达米安把捆着的人推倒在地，Alpha在信息素引诱下勃发的情欲笔直挺立着，这个发现让达米安甚至露出了小小的微笑。  
他的刀锋刺入比以往更深、更缓慢地划刻出最后一个“n”字。身下之囚在痛苦折磨中居然在呻吟，摆动着腰腹蹭着达米安分开的双腿。  
达米安舔掉袖匕上残留的血迹，灵巧的红舌将原本浅色的唇染上艳色。  
身下Alpha显然禁受不住这样的诱惑，他顾不得灼痛的半脸碎掉的骨头，只能感受到自己的欲望在寻求那个甜蜜的洞口。  
“求求你……”粗重的呼吸喷在少年的下腹部。

达米安感觉体内像是有温泉在汩汩流淌出水，他的下衣有些黏湿，Alpha散发的气味让他感受到性征的压制。他跳起来，把扭曲哀求的俘虏留在地上。

他不知道他有该死的甜美，逐渐恢复神智的囚犯想，他走不出今夜的烂尾楼。

达米安预测到自己的性征但不等于他对此有所准备，他的自负耽误了他，在意识到黑暗中尾随的人影时，达米安后知后觉意识到他没有包扎肩膀上弹壳的擦伤，而血液会让他的气味散发更远。

唯一的前路也被两个逼近的人形挡住了月光，达米安握着腰间的武士刀。

明月夜，最适合杀人了。  
可惜不是满月。

“看看这迷途的羊羔。”  
围过来的六七个Alpha在体型上远胜过达米安，一个独眼的男人最先靠近了他，空气中震颤的甜美早已让他们蠢蠢欲动，少年皎洁的肤色修长的双腿更让人恨不得把他按在墙上，操到他合不拢双腿。  
“有人先得手了吗？”男人拽着达米安被扯掉一角的上衣，双手探向韧滑的腰身。

这迷路的Omega不知道他衣衫凌乱走在月光下的样子有多诱人，腰侧奶白色的皮肤像新剖开蚌壳里的珍珠。

“我不想杀人。”少年说完，手如电掣将袖口的匕首插到了男人的完好的独眼中。  
流浪汉没有料到如此发情痕迹明显的Omega会如此暴烈，独眼男人颓圮倒在墙边，达米安靠着墙壁，让冰冷给他逐渐燥热的身体带来一份清醒的刺激。他的胃部感到一阵空虚，他需要进食。  
达米安在裤子上抹了抹匕首上脓白的玻璃体和血液的混合物，墨绿色的眼眸倒映在细短锋利的匕首上，潋滟又绝情。

Alpha的气味让他心跳加速，后穴分泌出更多黏腻的体液，洇湿的痕迹无法遮掩，血液和体液在发情期间酝酿成不可抗拒的美酒。  
本能让黑暗中的身影逼近这个鲜美的Omega。  
达米安双腿轻微战栗，或许他的心脏提前感到了杀戮前的狂欢喜悦，他的双腿轻轻分开，沉下肩膀，当他的手握紧武士刀时，没有离开的Alpha将看到一个沐浴在血河中的Omega。

第一只伸向他的手被砍断时因为锋利的刀刃和绝杀的速度，甚至没有血液流出来，在alpha嚎叫倒地时达米安一脚踩断了他的肋骨，骨头扎进肺部的声音像沸腾前氧气从水里咕噜噜冒出来，一串串血沫从alpha嘴角流下。  
腥甜，达米安伸出手指湛了一点放在嘴里品尝。  
第二个扑过来的人体型是达米安的两倍，他趁着达米安和正面的alpha缠斗时从背后扼住了达米安的脖子。他的袖匕插在第三个人脖子里，在扭动中骨头断裂卡住了过短的匕鞘。达米安借背后之力踢中第四个alpha的心脏，鞋尖的刀刃刺穿薄膜，穿透耳膜的惨叫彻耳不绝。  
第五个人趁着短暂的间隙扯掉了达米安的下衣，alpha巨大的蛮力一时牵制住达米安灵活的身姿。

“把他勒晕，你操上面我操下面。”两个alpha达成短暂的合作。  
达米安听到血液冲向耳鼓膜的巨大回响，他让自己屏住呼吸争取出空隙斡旋，身体被暴露在寒冷的空气中刺激得泪腺作痛。  
他的手腕被扭在背后，咽喉被脱到一半的上衣勒紧，距离常人窒息的极限仅隔一线。  
阴茎在臀缝的挤蹭因为挣扎而滑脱，强暴者毫不留情地掌掴丰软的臀肉，而这刺激Omega的本能分泌出更多粘液。  
“看看这个小骚货多么能流啊。”手指牵引阴茎顶向洞穴。  
血液，血液，达米安闻到那沸腾的温度，他咬破了自己的舌尖保持清醒，下一刻他咬进了alpha的手掌。  
达米安任由后穴淌水，膝弯扭向身侧阴茎翘立的alpha，达米安用那双贪婪的眼睛觊觎的双腿送给alpha窒息的美梦。他把高壮的alpha撞倒在地，割下了试图强暴他的肥厚阴茎，用牙齿咬进他颈部的动脉。  
第六个alpha在逐渐浓稠的血腥气中想要逃开，达米安捡起武士刀，砍下了他的头。

乔凭借超级听力寻声而来时，眼前的断肢残骸像恶劣的孩子漫不经心散落的玩具。  
他被这种血腥震慑了一秒。  
空气中残余的Omega信息素还没有散尽，若有若无的樱花香混合着青涩的苹果气味是清淡的甜美，乔难以想象这究竟是个什么样的怪物会有着如此清纯的信息素而做下如此残忍的杀事。

“你站住！”乔追上拿着武士刀的少年。  
少年的长裤染成深褐色，血液滴垂在他赤裸的脚背上，那团上衣已经辨认不出本来的样子，堪堪露出一段精细的腰身。

从脖颈两片淤红不难推断他遭受了怎样的对待，乔难以分辨他是不是真的憎恨这个暴虐杀人的少年。他从没见过发情期的Omega还可以如此冷静地伫立在那里，冷漠得与世隔绝、不为所动。  
鲜血将他浸成红色，而他的眼睛是深沉的墨绿。

达米安回头看着追过来的男孩，刚成年的Alpha，他的气息没有像那些被杀的野兽粗俗难闻。  
他们对峙了数秒。达米安潜隐到黑暗中。

“你不能走，”乔不敢靠近，他也有属于alpha的本性，虽然他在克制，他不可避免被这纯澈的清甜所吸引，可想这一路的黑暗中少年还要面对多少窥伺，“你需要……抑制剂，或者别的什么。”  
达米安放松了握着武士刀的手，下身软重让他无比贪恋一张柔软的床铺，眼前alpha没有伤害他的意图。  
“我不能用抑制剂。”达米安不懂为什么和一个陌生的小鬼说话，他嗅到阳光的芬芳，吹拂过麦田的清浪气息。

达米安没指望他暴虐的杀人行径能瞒过布鲁斯，沉默的对峙是布鲁斯惯常的做法。他曾答应他的父亲不再杀人，这种违背诺言的行为让他感到一丝羞愧和不安。  
“没有杀戮，这是我们约定的第一条。”  
“但他们是强暴者。”达米安仰头看着他的父亲，墨绿色的眼睛像他的母亲，布鲁斯知道达米安始终有一部分不属于他，达米安不会是他的复刻，但他以为自己可以把他引导到更好的路上。  
“强暴者也不该被杀。”坚持不杀任何人是布鲁斯的底线，他必须攥紧他灵魂中所剩无几的那些东西。  
“可他们试图强暴我。”  
达米安这句话噎住了布鲁斯，他从没想过，——最精明的头脑从没想过他的儿子会分化成Omega。  
达米安为了保住夜巡的职责，一直隐瞒他的生理情况，他的体能、格斗、搏击都那么出色，甚至让人不会考虑到他的第二性征。

“……你需要抑制剂。”布鲁斯把自责放在一旁过后审视，韦恩大宅自从唯一的Omega迪克离开以后，就鲜少有抑制剂这玩意儿存在了。  
“第一任罗宾也是这样离开的，不是吗？”达米安抱着双臂看着布鲁斯，“热潮会让Omega不稳定，所以迪克走了。”  
布鲁斯看着他，这不是全部，但迪克的离开与性征分化有分不开的关系，他不能否认。  
“达米安，你是Omega也能履行罗宾的职责，我相信，但你需要稳定你的热潮期，在这段时间我不能让你出巡。”  
“我才不会被几个Alpha围住就脱不开身，我不同意。”达米安知道这就是谈话最后不可避免的走向，而他一向拗不过固执的布鲁斯。  
“我相信你能，你已经证明这一点了，不是吗？”  
达米安看着投影出的现场，他一定在接近被强暴时失去了理智，他不该把那些人剁得那么碎，他不是变态，这就是他，他没法和布鲁斯解释这个，有时候他们互相不能理解，就像他知道再坚持只能让布鲁斯更加不信任他。  
“但我不用抑制剂，”达米安重新抬起发亮的眼睛，“抑制剂会干扰我对目标的敏感度，再好的抑制剂也会对生理有影响，我不用抑制剂。”

或许达米安用忍术克制了热潮，他坚持了四个月夜巡，像还没有性征分化一样。圣诞前夜的宴会上他再度迎来了发情期。  
他不肯见布鲁斯，把自己关在卧室一步不出。  
达米安躺在床上，他不用翻身也知道是谁能从窗户翻进来。  
马戏团男孩的柔韧与灵巧天赋异禀。  
“嘿，小D，”迪克脱下西服，坐在他窗边。  
此时此刻他唯一还不憎恶的大概只有迪克，韦恩家“曾经”唯一的Omega。  
“布鲁斯让你来的？”达米安后颈发烫，他的性征会越来越成熟，也意味着他的热潮会汹涌得像个正常的Omega一样。  
“不要拒绝你的大哥对你的关心。”迪克躺在他身后搂着他的腰，这样他感觉好多了，当然达米安不会承认。  
“你不肯用抑制剂。”迪克轻轻摩挲着他的耳垂。  
达米安憎恶地想，布鲁斯真的选对了人，他不可能把迪克推到外面。谁能拒绝好心的黄金男孩的抱抱大法呢。

“你怎么度过发情期？”达米安转过头，直截了当发问。  
迪克看到那双总藏在护目罩下的眼睛带着灼烧的光晕。  
“别这么看着我，”达米安一点都不习惯这种热切的打量。  
“找到你的alpha。”  
“废话，我不想属于任何人……”达米安忽然意识到迪克的话，“他的”，他噎住两秒思考了一下这句话的含义。  
“让他为你目眩神迷。”迪克刮了刮达米安的鼻子，这种亲昵的动作只有他敢对达米安这么做。

达米安嫌恶地想了一刻，他可以忍受热潮的折磨，但这太浪费时间，如果没有抑制剂，而他要平稳又迅速结束发情期，找一个alpha确实是不错的选择。

乔没想到会被那个带着武士刀的少年找上门。  
“你想不想操我？”  
“哈？”  
乔狠狠掐了自己大腿一下，他没觉得疼，他可能在做梦，他不知道什么时候自己开始有这么疯狂的性幻想，他喜欢那个小恶魔的气息，大概这是他做梦的原因。  
武士刀冰冷的触感那么真实，乔不知道自己的想象力也变得这么逼真。  
达米安把刀架在alpha的脖子上，有鉴于这是他印象中唯一不太讨厌的alpha气味，他不打算杀了这小子。

“我问你愿不愿意操我。”达米安一字一句威胁地说。他没想把这变成强暴，他只是不会用Omega气味引诱而已。  
武士刀伤害不了他，乔不在意脖子上冰冷的器物，他靠近温热的躯体，反正这是他疯狂的春梦，他何不做一些想做的事情呢。  
用刀逼着alpha操他，这种初夜经历够丢人，达米安把刀扔到床边开始脱衣服。  
“我来……可以吗？”乔不懂自己为什么梦里还要征求小恶魔的意见，但是绿眼睛的Omega犹豫了一下放开了自己的衣角。

乔吻着他的腰，湿热的舌尖划过肚脐。  
达米安觉得头皮发麻，他只想找个还过得去的alpha操一通结束发情期，但被舔吻的感觉这么美妙，短暂的沉溺让达米安觉得自己像只雪糕要融化在乔的舌尖上。  
“我想你是第一次。”乔的梦独占欲作祟，他当然只许自己给达米安快感。   
“别废话，”达米安拽着他的头发让他快点上来操他，“啊哈……”  
乔含住他的乳珠可彻底堵住了他的嘴，他不知道自己的身体这么敏感。  
“你真好，又软又甜。”乔认真地和梦里的恶魔说话，他的手揉着那两颗莓果一样的肉粒，嘴巴探到达米安微启的双唇里。  
他们谁都没心思说话了，达米安的唇舌被搅和得让他大脑缺氧，乔占了外星血统的便宜彻底放弃了呼吸，他舔过达米安的小虎牙，掠夺里面湿热的韧舌，品尝彻底才恋恋不舍吮吸着下唇退出来。  
达米安身下的床单已经湿了，他一手攥着避孕套双眼迷茫看着那双澄澈的蓝眼睛被欲望染得深沉。  
乔吻着他仰起的下巴，顺着喉结绕到耳垂。  
他的小恶魔太敏感了，耳垂被含着就颤抖着要射在还没褪尽的裤子上。  
达米安软倒在床上，双腿敞开，快感来得太剧烈，他向来不喜欢在这种无聊的欲望上花费心思，陌生的体验让他像初学者一样觉得不堪负荷。  
Omega的气味变得更加浓密，乔想到了烘烤芬芳的苹果派，他作恶般含住小恶魔的阴茎，湿哒哒的前液尝起来味道不坏，达米安看着那双丰厚的唇含着自己的脆弱所在，他的嗓子发哑低吟出声。  
“你到底操还是……”达米安从云端找到了声音，他的话被乔探入身体的手指打断。  
“痛吗？”乔看着面色潮红的脸颊，体贴地替他抹掉了唇上的细汗。  
“你到底行不行？”达米安扭动着腰，他不想沉迷做爱，他需要快点结束这些。  
“你看，我的太大了，我怕弄疼你。”乔脱掉裤子时达米安有半刻后悔自己的选择，他的身体怎么可能塞得进去这么粗长的东西。

赤红的龟头还精神地吐着亮晶晶的前液和他打招呼。  
“操！”达米安骂道，“不做了！”  
还没来得及跑开的小恶魔被拦腰又推回到床上，乔笃定地说：“当然可以。”这是他的春梦，哪有让他逃掉的道理。  
乔又用吻安抚住怀里的恶魔，趁他在高潮一线挣扎时缓缓插了进去。  
“啊，操！”达米安说不清这是痛还是快感，他的身体就像被炽热的铁柱从中穿过，Omega正在成熟的身体接受了最后一道催化剂，他彻底为alpha打开了。  
深浅的抽插逐渐让快感替代了痛意，达米安已经问候了乔的祖宗十八代，骂尽了他记忆里全部的脏话，然后被毫不留情撅着屁股操进了床垫里。  
这太美了，美得连梦都比不上，乔抚摸着洁白顺滑的脊背，蝴蝶骨随着他的抽插绷紧又舒展，像展翅欲飞的小鸟，整个象牙白的躯干被折叠成好看的弧度。  
达米安低头就能看到那根紫红的阴茎正在他身体里进出。

“操！你没带套！”达米安后知后觉要拽过乔。  
乔趁着换成面对面的体位，吻着达米安的膝盖窝让他安静下来。  
修习忍术的身体不可思议的柔软，乔把达米安的膝盖分开压在床上，满意地看着红嫩的小洞吞吐着自己的性器，他咬了达米安乳粒，甬道收缩让他终于顶到生殖腔的入口。  
“不！”身下被压着的人剧烈挣扎，“不能射在里面。”  
达米安只是为了解决热潮，他憎恨自己没有带上超大号避孕套，体内射绝不可以。

乔挺身抽插了两下，他想把恶魔的肚子塞满，让他走路都要流着自己的精液。  
“不行。”达米安绿眼睛蒙了一层水雾，这让乔心软了。  
他抽出来性器射在了达米安臀缝里。

此时此刻达米安累到睁眼的力气都没有，他感觉到乔舔了舔他的眼泪，还给他喂了水，最后抱着他睡到了天亮。

“所以你是真的？！”乔醒来时发现自己怀里正好嵌着堪堪苏醒的春梦对象。  
“胡扯，我当然是真的。”达米安的嗓子有些沙哑。  
他很想把乔踢下床，他摸到自己的武士刀，翻身骑在乔的腰上，刀尖抵着乔的心脏。  
“好了，小鬼，你叫什么？”

接受和达米安做爱不是一场梦，和接受他的性幻想对象喜欢在床上用刀，乔大概用了半秒钟。  
“乔纳森·肯特。”  
达米安大叫一声差点从床上掉下去。

“我最恨氪星人！”  
达米安拿刀戳了戳乔的乳尖，锋利的刀刃像遇到水波一样无法留下任何痕迹。  
“为什么？”乔努力忽视自己精神的性器，他知道现在把达米安摁在床里操一顿大概不会缓解这种莫名的恨意。  
达米安挥出的拳头都被乔轻松攥住握在了手里。

“放开！”达米安命令。  
“你叫什么？”乔如言松开达米安。  
“和你无关。”达米安想选择一个安全的性爱对象，不会干涉到他的生活，谁知道他也会遇到一个氪星小杂种！  
“你知道我能听到，你离开我也会找到你，不如你告诉我，我想你没有那么讨厌我，”乔脸红地补充，“你昨天在我身下面叫得挺舒服的。”

达米安依旧有发情期，他撑过去一轮，在第二次来临前，他有了一个计划。  
“你想操我吗？”达米安找到了乔，这次他带齐了工具。  
乔认真想了想，回答：“可以叫做爱吗？”  
达米安不耐烦点点头。  
乔接受了一个挑战，他要绝对服从达米安三十分钟，决不能有任何反抗。

达米安抽出镶着氪石薄刃的匕首让乔倒抽了一口冷气。  
“氪星人，你不会认为我会没有准备吧。”达米安看着乔被吓得已经软掉的下体，“放心，我还不会切了你的命根。”  
达米安纡尊降贵含住了硕大的性器，灵巧的舌顺着柱身一直舔到双球，这下即便氪石威胁乔也不得不硬了。  
达米安拿起匕首掂量着粗长的阴茎，刻下了第一个字母“D”。  
乔嘶嘶的声音不知是出于快感还是痛感。达米安抚慰般舔掉了上面渗出来的血液，还有龟头可怜巴巴的前液。  
“只要三十分钟，你随便操我。”达米安允诺，然后利索地刻下“a”，完全撑开的性器被烫上他的名字。  
“那我可以成结吗？”乔忍受折磨又享受达米安并不专心的口活。  
达米安刻了“m”，点点头，“你可以做任何你喜欢的。”他利落地刻上“i”，不忘记完美的尾勾。  
第二个“a”刻下时，乔把达米安拽到一个粗暴的吻里面，Omega的津液让他喉结滚动，他想要达米安，而这种欲望要他付出相应的代价。  
最后“n”落定时，乔的蓝眼睛蓄满了眼泪，达米安舔掉晶莹的泪珠，他要让氪星人不能高高在上，要他知道痛苦，知道眼泪。

这是和恶魔崽子做爱的代价。  
FIN.


End file.
